Carta
by Cosopepapenes
Summary: Una carta para un ser amado. Billdip. Oneshot.


**N/A:** Heyhey. uvu

Estoy viva, lol. (?)

Para variar un poco todo lo de South Park de mis historias, vengo a darles un oneshot/práctica de Gravity Falls jdhfjkahsfkjdf. Hace rato que tenía ganas de hacer un escrito de una de mis otps aaaaa.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios, es bonito sentir que me apoyan a a a.

En fin uvu gracias por leer, si es que lo leen akjfaksdf. Cushau.

* * *

 _«La felicidad debería estar consumiendo mi cuerpo, mas la realidad es otra._

 _Nunca he llegado a comprender el porqué, sin embargo me había sucedido. El haber anhelado con demasía algún hecho que parecía distante, el haber luchado tanto para algo que parecía imposible que me obsesionaba, que cuando se cumple... sólo deja un vacío. Un triste y silencioso vacío, junto con una enorme y aburrida tranquilidad; justamente así se basaban mis jornadas desde aquel entonces en donde todo cambió para mí._

 _Soy Dipper Pines, y aún, a pesar que lo que tanto había deseado con toda mi alma se cumplió, no puedo superar que aquel hecho terminó._

 _No puedo explicar con palabras mis sentimientos, porque ni una sola letra llega a representar totalmente mi dolor y confusión, no obstante, lo intentaré en ésta carta, para ti, para cuando puedas leerla. Perdón por las pequeñas manchas circulares, son las lágrimas que no puedo controlar._

 _Cuando te vencí pensé que todo había acabado, que era el final de un musical, y que sería capaz otra vez de escuchar otra melodiosa sinfonía, mas eso no fue así. No pude sentir nada que llegara a superar o a acercarse a lo que sentí en esos momentos. Contigo toqué un extremo que nunca antes seré capaz de repetir, de eso estoy seguro. Hiciste que me obsesionara, que quisiera explorar por doquier, el intenso deseo de saber todo o lo más posible acerca de ti, y el cavilar acerca del presunto regocijo que me haría tener tu derrota noche tras noche. Esa emoción, ese sentimiento... estoy seguro que no podría tenerlo con cualquiera._

 _No estoy seguro del motivo, pero lo sé muy bien, estoy a punto de saber porqué me siento de esta forma, y por ende te dejo para que leas esta inmunda -pero sincera- carta para cuando regreses (si es que lo haces como prometiste)._

 _Sí, sé que lo prometiste, vacilé demasiado con tus palabras cuando mi tío me lo contó. Me tomó meses descifrarlo, y me sirvió de algo, sé que tienes el compromiso de regresar, y esperaré por ello lo más que mi cuerpo humano me lo pueda conceder._

 _Creo que me he ido un poco por las ramas, disculpa por eso, no soy bueno escribiendo cosas muy emotivas (creo que se nota muy bien)._

 _Como decía, estoy en una misión, tengo que descifrar algo, y ese algo, o mejor dicho, "algos", son mis sentimientos._

 _Sé que te parecerá raro, y sé que a lo mejor pensarás: "Hey, ¡miren! ¡El Pino tiene sentimientos!" y aquí te respondo: sí, los tengo, y no son agradables, o al menos no para mí._

 _He cavilado acerca de esto, hasta el punto de producirme dolor de cabeza sin darme cuenta. He abusado de las pastillas analgésicas por lo mismo, hasta al grado en el que creo que ya no me hacen un buen efecto._

 _Visité la estatua en donde supuestamente acabó tu vida. Me he detenido a pensar allí los primeros días, esos días se convirtieron en meses, y esos meses en años. He cuidado de ella, he borrado cada tinta que se posó en la misma gracias a los malditos adolescentes, e incluso debo admitir con vergüenza que he llegado a hablarle teniendo la increíble (y estúpida) idea que ¡a lo mejor podías escucharme! aunque claro, nada de eso resultó para traerte de vuelta._

 _Me resigné a aceptar que todo lo que puedo hacer es esperarte. Esperar que regreses y me humilles de nuevo, me hagas sentir como basura y halagado al mismo tiempo. Que me hagas sentir como si estuviera en el infierno, cuando en realidad estoy tocando las puertas del cielo._

 _Porque sí, así es como me haces sentir._

 _Lo he analizado mucho. He intentado recordar cada momento que he vivido durante aquellos días ya lejanos a la actualidad, y lo he comprendido. He tenido aprensión, de hecho. Me daba terror qué tan lejos podría llegar al comprender mi propia mente, mi propio pensar, mis propias palabras, y he de confesar que sí, me he asustado más de una vez a causa de ello._

 _No estoy seguro de cómo podría explicarlo._

 _Es decir... ¿tú alguna vez te enamoraste al grado de confundirte de un ser de otra dimensión triangular y de un único ojo?_

 _Carajo, incluso yo mismo me acabo de perturbar con eso, pero bueno, por más raro que se escuche... sí._

 _ **A mí sí me pasó.**_

 _Debo decirte que no es algo que yo hubiera querido realmente. Todo lo que quise respecto a tu existencia durante ese tiempo es que desaparecieras y me dejaras en paz, o eso creía._

 _Llegaste a ser una parte de mis pensamientos. Te metiste tan profundo en mí que si quisiera arrancar los pensamientos sobre ti, terminaría por matarme._

 _Fue extraño, realmente muy extraño, pero esas discusiones, cada pleito, de alguna forma me hizo más cercano a ti, y recién pude comprender cuando todo ya había terminado. Cuando ya había dado con mi meta, cuando habías desaparecido, y cuando todo se había "solucionado"._

 _Mabel me ha preguntado cosas respecto a mis gustos. Tengo que confesártelo también, he tenido un par de rollos durante mi adolescencia para intentar sacar de mi mente todo lo sucedido, e incluso, noviazgos que aparentaban ser serios, claro que sin éxito alguno. "Supera de una vez a tu ex" me dijo la última mujer con la que estuve, hace cuatro años ya._

 _¿Y sabes qué?_

 _Aún no he podido superarlo._

 _Desconozco lo que harás con esta carta y con los sentimientos que la misma abarca, y dudo si realmente llega a importarme. Quería que lo supieras en algún momento, y que supieras que esperé por ti para arreglar bien las cosas. Que me habría encantado que eso sucediera._

 _No puedo pedirte más que una sola cosa._

 _Perdón._

 _Lo siento mucho._

 _No quería que las cosas terminaran así. Soy sincero._

 _Perdón._

 _Y gracias, gracias por hacerme sentir cosas únicas como la adrenalina, obsesión, intriga, diversión, culpa, tristeza, odio, la inmensa sensación de poder y el maldito amor._

 _Gracias por haberme hecho llegar hasta el cielo sin que me diera cuenta._

 _Estaré eternamente agradecido y eternamente arrepentido (y eternamente esperaré por tu regreso)_

 _Sinceramente, y eternamente tuyo_

 _Pino. »_

 **...**

—Es gracioso, ¿no? —Preguntó, el joven, a la nada absoluta.

—Yo también debería estar muy feliz en este momento, ¡riéndome como un niño! —Exclamó, mientras que se sentaba sobre el verde pastizal, doblando sus piernas y apegando sus rodillas a su pecho. Tenía un par de hojas amarillentas y manchadas, con aspecto de ser viejas, en sus manos. Dejó aquellos papeles a su lado, y echó su cabello rubio hacia atrás. Un doloroso gemido se escapó de sus labios, a los que mordió inmediatamente, clavándose los dientes.

Frente a él, se encontraba un pedazo de mármol negro en la tierra.

A su alrededor, otros pedazos iguales, y algunos adornados con cruces y flores, algunas marchitas, otras frescas.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios dejó que las lágrimas empezaran a caer desde sus pestañas hasta la hierba, sin hacer ni un mísero intento de detenerlas. Suspiraba, cuando el momento se lo permitía, y ahogaba cada ruido que su garganta pudiera crear.

—Eres... realmente un idiota, Pino. —Gagueó, hacia el pedazo de mármol frente a él. Agarró el pasto con firmeza, y lo arrancó como si eso pudiera traer de vuelta a la vida a alguien. En vano.

Por fin lo había vencido, por fin el que reía podría ser él. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

¿Por qué no podía verlo de ese modo?

¡Había matado a sus propios padres!

 _¡Su propia dimensión!_

¿Por qué?

 _Porquéporquéporquéporqué._

Respiró hondo.

Se calmó en silencio.

Dipper Pines era realmente un maldito por haber dejado aquella carta sobre su tumba.

Y lo era aún más al haber fallecido sin poder leer su respuesta.

¿Había vuelto demasiado tarde?

 _Sin duda alguna._

—Volveré mañana... a leertela otra vez. —Dijo, cuando recobró el aliento. Se inclinó a tomar la carta nuevamente, dejó una rosa teñida de amarillo sobre el mármol, y se levantó del suelo. Se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo humano más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

—Desde donde sea que estés... espero que escuches mi respuesta.

 _ **—Descansa en paz, Pino.**_


End file.
